


I'm Not Ill

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bananas, Cold, Doctorbeingadorable, F/F, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, RyanandGrahameatingjellyinthemeantime, Selfies, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Being out in the cold after being dunked in water for being tried as a witch, the Doctor falls ill, yet is unwilling to admit it.Basically what Yasmin has to put up with after that episode.





	I'm Not Ill

“Doctor, you’ve been out in the cold for a long time soaking wet,” Yaz informed.

“Yeah, so?” the Doctor sniffed as she flicked a switch.

“Don’t you think you should get some new clothes? Or at least have a warm shower so you don’t get a cold?”

“Nah, I’m alright,” she smiled up at her.

“Yaz is right Doc,” Graham intervened. “You may be alien, but I’m sure you can get ill like the rest of us.”

“Guys, she held her breathe and got out of chains underwater,” Ryan pointed out as he leaned on one of the golden arches. Just at that moment the Doctor sneezed and shivered. 

“You were saying Ryan?” Yaz smirked at him.

He sighed, “Doctor, you’re ill.”

“I’m not,” she sniffed. 

“You are,” Graham told rather sternly. 

“I’m not ill guys, I’m fine!”

“Doctor, you need to get some rest,” Yaz slowly walked up to her. 

“No, I don’t. You know what I need?” the Doctor strolled over to them, but stumbled slightly. “Did anyone else get light headed?”

They all shook their head. “Doctor,” Yaz gently held onto the dizzy Time Lord’s arms. “You need to rest. C’mon, I’ll take you to your room.”

“Fine,” she grumbled as she leant on her companion. She snuggled into her, making both of them almost lose their balance. “Hmm, you’re warm.”

“Do you need any help there Yaz?” Graham asked as he stepped forward slightly. 

“Nah, I think I got it,” Yaz smiled as she steadily started to walk down a corridor. Thanks to the TARDIS they found a bedroom rather quickly, and Yasmin guided the Doctor onto the bed. “You rest, I’ll come and check on you later. Okay?”

As Yasmin turned around a shaking hand grabbed her sleeve. She turned back around to see the Doctor shivering with a pleading look on her face, “Please stay.”

“I’ll grab some blankets, towels, and a set of dry clothes,” she informed her gently. “I’ll come right back, I promise.”

“Okay,” the Doctor grumbled as she let go of her. 

The moment Yasmin went to the door a little teleport noise was heard in the room. She looked around to see two blankets, a hot water bottle, a blue towel, and a suit like the one the Doctor was first seen in, appear on the bedside cabinet. 

“Thanks,” she muttered to the room and walked over to the objects. She grabbed the towel and held it out to the Doctor. “Dry your hair with this.”

The Doctor leaned upwards, squinted as she put her hand on her head, then grabbed the towel. “Thanks.”

“It all just came to you at once huh?” Yasmin smiled sympathetically as she sat next to her on the bed. 

“Yeah,” she huffed. “I’m not used to getting colds like this.”

“Maybe it was the Morax?”

“Doubtful.”

Yasmin giggled and nudged her, “I was trying to cheer you up you goof.”

“Yeah, I know,” the Doctor put the towel on her head and ruffled it. “How do girls do that towel thing?”

“Tow- oh, with the towel on their head after having a bath or a shower?”

“Yeah. I saw Clara do it once... Then she told me to knock next time,” the Doctor looked up at the towel she had on her head and blew up at her hair, making a few strands fly up. 

“I’ll do it for you,” Yaz shuffled behind her and grabbed the towel. “Just sit still.”

“Okay,” the Doctor scrunched up her face and breathed in. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You told me not to move and I need to sneeze...”

“You can sneeze silly,” Yasmin laughed as she gently moved the blonde strands of hair behind her friend’s ears. The Doctor shuffled slightly and then sneezed and made a disappointed noise. “Hate sneezing huh?”

“It’s awful. I mean, I most likely will only be sick for a few hours, but it’s so annoying. I feel bad for you humans,” she swayed backwards and looked up at her friend. “When you get ill you seem to for days, or even weeks! How do you cope?”

Yasmin grinned and pushed the Doctor to go back into her usual sitting position. “With a lot of bed rest and medicine if it gets too bad. Now stay still.” 

“Yes ma’am,” she muttered as she settled herself down on the bed. 

“Your hair’s rather short,” Yaz observed as she brushed it all back with her hand. “It might be difficult to do the thing you want, but I’ll try my best.”

Fortunately, Yasmin was able to do it. Once she had she shuffled off the bed and grabbed the clothes, looked up at the Doctor, and back at the clothes. “Um...”

“What?” she asked innocently as she crossed her legs.

“I now know what Graham says about looking after three children,” the companion mused as she put the clothes on the bed. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Yaz smiled. “You can’t be in that head towel for long.”

“Aw, why?”

“You need to get changed into dry clothes, and you can’t put a shirt over your head with a towel on it.”

The Doctor pouted. “Can we at least get a picture?”

“Yeah, sure,” Yasmin grinned as she got out her mobile from her pocket. She held it up and pointed the camera at the damp blonde. 

“No, no. Like a selfie,” she smiled childishly, and then sneezed and shivered. “Soon maybe?”

“Sure Doctor.” 

Yasmin strolled over and sat down next to her. The Doctor saw herself in Yaz’s phone and suddenly got giddy and grinned. 

“Ready?”

“Yup!”

“Say cheese then,” Yasmin grinned.

“Cheese!”

_Snap._

“There, now will you get out of those clothes now?” Yasmin asked as she saved the picture under the album ‘Adventures’.

“Yup,” the Doctor smiled as she stood up. She swayed and fell back on the bed. “Ugh, moved too fast...”

“You okay?” Yaz held onto her shoulder and gently steadied her. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy, that’s all,” she scrunched up her face. “What clothes did the TARDIS give me?”

“They look like the clothes you had on before,” Yaz looked over at them. 

“You know I’ve changed!” she yelled up at the air. “I don’t have grey hair do – Do I have grey hair?”

“No, it’s blonde,” Yaz laughed. “Just get changed.”

The Doctor pouted and huffed like a child as she took the towel off her head. She cleared her throat and then stuck her tongue out. “Yaz?”

“Yeah?” she asked as she grabbed the damp towel from the bed.

“My throat feels weird,” she stuck out her tongue once more and moved it up and down as she swallowed. “Ergh...”

“That’s a sore throat,” Yaz giggled slightly. “I’ll get you some water.”

“Alright,” the blonde blinked slowly a few times, clearly getting more lethargic. Her movements seemed more sluggish and her voice had sounded slightly deeper than her usual gleeful self.

“Remember to-”

“Get dressed, yeah,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

Yasmin smiled as she walked out. She got to the kitchen, again thankful that the TARDIS hadn’t moved it any further from the bedroom, unlike last time. Once she got there, she saw Graham and Ryan sitting at the table eating jelly. 

“How is she?” Graham asked. 

“Getting worse,” she sighed. “She’s now got a sore throat and is getting tired and grumpy. Still quite childish though, so that’s a good sign.”

“Hasn’t she been ill before?” 

“Besides that sonic blast thing,” Ryan chipped in.

“Apparently she has,” Yaz opened the cupboard and got a glass out. “It only lasts a few hours for her, and then she proceeded to be fascinated yet annoyed and pitiful that when us humans get sick it usually lasts a few days to a week. She asked how we cope.”

“Paracetamol,” Graham said as he bit into his lime jelly. 

Yasmin scrunched her face in disgust and resisted the urge to gag, “Ew, no. Just bed rest and some medicine if it’s necessary.”

“Don’t you like paracetamol Yaz?”

“Nah, Yaz don’t do that,” once again Ryan chimed in. “In primary the teacher gave it to her and she threw up in the toilets after.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” she shuddered, and grabbed another glass for her. She filled both with water and gulped hers down, as if she still had the vile medicine’s taste in her mouth. “I’ll be back soon.”

“See yer,” Ryan waved with his spoon in hand. 

* * *

“Water, as promised-” 

Yasmin walked in to see the Doctor half naked, towel on her head – threatening to fall off – and her trying to get her black trousers on slowly. The companion blushed and looked down slightly, as if her shoes were suddenly fascinating. 

“Oh Yaz, hey,” the Doctor greeted casually as she slumped on the bed. “Is there something wrong?” 

Yasmin shook her head slightly yet continued to look at the floor. The Doctor looked more closely at her and stood up groggily. “Is there s – Are you ill too? Your face is red. Please don’t say I got you ill too?!”

The Doctor stumbled over to her as she held her trousers up by the waistband with one hand. She got close to Yasmin and put her hand on her shoulder. Yasmin jumped slightly and stepped back. 

“No, Doctor, I’m fine,” she managed to rush out. “Please get your top on. Or at least a bra of sorts?”

“Oh,” the Doctor looked down at herself, and back up at her companion. “Oh. Right, yeah, sorry. I forgot about humans and their trouble with bodies. Y’know, Clara was the same. Of course, I was actually naked and a bloke at the time, so it’s understandable. Although, I was going to church. I wonder why I never told her that beforehand.”

As the Doctor talked to herself, she waddled over to the bed and sat down. The towel finally fell off her, and she grabbed the white shirt and put it on. 

“Water as promised,” Yaz walked over and passed it to her. “Don’t gulp it down, that could hurt.”

“Okay,” the Doctor smiled as she took a sip. “Y’know, I haven’t tested out my tongue yet. I keep craving stuff but I haven’t had time to eat some of the stuff I used to love. Like bananas! Oh, Yaz, always bring a banana to a party.”

“Um, okay, in the future I will,” Yaz smiled at her. “Time for you to get to sleep.”

The Doctor put her glass down on the bedside cabinet and laid down on the bed. “Promise?”

“Promise what?” the companion looked down at her as she grabbed the duvet and pulled it over the blonde. 

“To bring a banana to a party,” she said sleepily. 

“Yeah, I promise Doctor,” Yaz smiled fondly at her. “Now get to sleep.”

“I will,” the Doctor smiled at her as she closed her eyes. 

Yasmin leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. The blonde made a satisfied hum noise at the contact, and nuzzled into the pillow.

“Night Yaz.”

“Night Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Paracetamol is disgusting.


End file.
